


Blankets

by syntheticSymphony



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticSymphony/pseuds/syntheticSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets cold at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

     Date wasn’t sure what it was that woke him up.

     He blinked at the alarm clock on the dresser.  _3:04 AM_ , it said, in bright red lines that seemed to glare at him from across the room. Twisting around to go back to sleep, he noticed very slowly that it was cold. 

     A low grunt from the other side of the bed startled him momentarily. Date looked over, just to be met with a large mass of blankets and unruly black hair. 

     Gotou had somehow managed to gather the  _entire_  king-size comforter and tuck himself into it while they slept. Date let himself laugh quietly before laying back down and burrowing into the pile of linen. 

     Date pulled the other man closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling into his back. 

     If he asked him about it, he’d just tell Gotou he gets cold at night.


End file.
